


Up, Up, and Away

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Series: A Truth So Loud We Can't Ignore [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gratuitous nudity, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: Scorpius is taking too long to show Al his costume for the Hogwarts Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [HP NextGen 100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 100 words featuring any next gen character. This week's prompt was "Halloween"
> 
> The title comes from Five for Fighting's song, Superman. :D

“Scorp, _please_. Throw on something. Everyone else already left for the party.”

Albus filled in the star around his eye. With the black lines against the stark white make-up and the bright red lips, he looked like that oldies band his Dad loved. He’d definitely win the Best Muggle costume award tonight.

The door inched open and Scorpius edged out with a nervous half-smile, naked except for a tiny red cape tied around his already hard cock. “It’s SuperDick,” he explained.

Grinning, Al flicked his wand at the bedroom door. “Forget the party. I’d rather see what SuperDick can do.”


End file.
